


【攘夷坂银】过火

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: R18





	【攘夷坂银】过火

**Author's Note:**

> R18

CP：坂本辰马X坂田银时

◎攘夷时期  
◎剧情捏造

 

银时最近和别人走得很近。

也不是高杉，也不是假发…是别人之外的别人，让他心里很不是滋味。

坂本躺在被褥里仰望着黑漆漆的房梁上端，手臂上受的一点皮外伤传来轻微阵痛，心里想了些乱七八糟的事情一直心绪难平，最终还是抵不过眼角的疲惫与倦怠，困意袭来准备就此合上眼睛入睡的时候忽然被拉门的声音惊醒。

他的目光猛地朝门口望去，以为是自己手下的某个士兵来打扰自己却没想到看见了一道银色的人影在暗色月光下熠熠生辉。

“银时？”他勉强坐起身，眯起眼睛打量着来人，心跳忽地有些快。显然是见到那个人很开心，眼里涌现了点微光，坂本打起几分精神疑惑地问道，“这么晚了有什么事吗？”

前来打扰他的不是什么士兵也不是什么其他人，只是他的意中人而已。银时抱着一个枕头站在门口，很快便踏进房间，反手将拉门关上，降低自己的脚步声缓缓走到坂本身边将枕头丢在他脑袋边。“…我今晚失眠，过来找你过一晚上。你已经要睡觉了吗？”

刚刚才觉得银时最近和别人走太近好像有点疏远他的坂本突然有点愧疚。顺手帮他摆正了被丢下来的枕头，规规矩矩地贴紧了自己枕头的边缘，掀开被褥示意他坐下来。“刚刚是准备睡了，但是你刚好出现了。…啊哈哈，我不是说你打扰我了，有你在身边一起睡觉的话我也能更安心吧。”

“…是吗？”银时慢慢蹲下往他身侧一坐，在靠近他身边的时候就会习惯性地把脑袋往他肩上一偏，低眸看了眼坂本被包扎处理过的左手臂，无言地伸手轻抚着惨白色的绷带。“伤口还疼吗？”

坂本心里涌起一股暖意，忍不住侧头吻在那人的发梢，握上他停留在自己伤口上的手，指甲轻轻磨着他柔软温热的掌心，轻声道：“不是很疼了，小伤而已。”

“辰马。”银时突兀地叫了一声他的名字，转过头认真地对上他的视线，似乎想说点什么却又觉得哪里有口难言，便有些断断续续：“你知道我…嗯、那个。我今晚睡不着。所以……”

坂本愣了一下，紧接着恍然大悟。他不是傻子，自从捕捉到面前人眼里一闪而过的羞涩过后他就什么都明白了。方才脑内所想的事情似乎全都得到了否定，袭击眼皮的困意也顷刻消失殆尽，他睁大眼睛眨了眨，清楚地感受到自己现在精神抖擞后才肯抬起下颚吻上银时的唇角，按压着他的肩膀轻轻往下倒在余温散去后已经被凉风冷却的被褥上。

“…你想做？”坂本舔了舔嘴唇，兴奋感夹带着略微紧张的颤抖，这个时候还顾得上什么睡觉不睡觉，银时难得主动一回当然是睡他了。他小心翼翼地发着问，又极其温柔地像往常一样吻上他滚烫的喉间，高温仿佛要灼伤自己那般却在时时刻刻膨胀着他的性欲。

“想。”懒得拐弯抹角的时候银时也不会去做那种没有必要的事情，反正自己今晚来他这里的目的也正是如此，干脆放下那点羞耻心直接承认算了。本来刚刚在房间里一个人尝试入睡的时候就焦虑烦躁得坐立难安，完全没有睡意的脑袋里想的念的都是坂本的音容，回过神来的时候自己身下的那根东西已经诚实地率先开始勃起了。

被迫变得诚实的意识非常清晰地引导着接下来该做什么，从内心底下迸发出的欲望支配着他的行动，银时一手环上坂本的后背一手搂住他的脖间，神色如常地任他舔吻着自身的脖颈四周，被挑逗似的轻咬一口的喉结滚动了一下。——已经习惯性爱的身体越来越敏感和熟练，就连朝着坂本张开双腿的动作也能做得十分自然。

渴望被抚慰的身体早就开始骚动了起来，被褪下的衣物最后只剩一件羽织外套尚且穿在自己身上。他能清楚地感受到坂本刮走肠液插入手指进后穴的痛楚，刻入骨血中的疼痛在几次性爱后已被减轻不少，已经学会皱眉忍耐的自己只有几句细微的闷哼。抽动的指节在穴道里来去自如，做过许多次的穴口松弛不少也更加容易进入，粘稠的肠液沾上被褥，明天还得帮他洗被子。

“…我忽然想起来，因为房屋过于老旧，这里的隔音效果好像不太好。”坂本突然提起了个事情，边说着话边扩张着快差不多好了的内部，看似漫不经心的语气实际上藏着点什么隐隐的期待，下一秒他的恶趣味就一览无余了出来：“银时你不想被人听见吧？”

银时的脸色忽变，“喂、喂辰马，你要干…呃啊！”藏在后穴里的手指顷刻间被抽出，话没说完下体便传来一阵剧烈的疼痛仿佛要将神经撕裂掉，来不及收起的声音在寂静的周围略显违和。

坂本往前倾去便精准地接触到了身下人的穴口，毫不留余地地插入来的太突然，银时的叫声拔高了些许，外面的风吹草动被听得一清二楚。他当然知道肯定无法避免有人经过自己的房间外的走廊上，深谙隔音效果差劲却也正在期待着这种恶劣的事情，但现在他越是冷静理智便越不受控制。

在银时来之前脑子里在想的事情再次浮现得清清楚楚。前几天崇拜白夜叉的士兵们一时心血来潮想要一起和银时亲密地交流剑术，有些人打量银时的眼神掺杂了某种私心，流着汗的那人却在嘴角挂着懒洋洋的笑意，毫无自知的亲近感，还有那副心情愉快地和他人谈笑风生的模样。…嫉妒占据心灵渐渐扭曲。

或许是从心底涌起的占有欲，想要昭告路过这里的所有人都知道白夜叉大人是只属于他一个人的所有物，坂本眼底忽地染上一点被情欲挑起的阴戾。阴茎在持续往内部顶入，他俯下身去流连在银时面颊上的亲吻跟身下的动作一样猛烈，舌尖沾到的咸味来自于肌肤，萦绕在鼻尖的全都是银时的味道。

“哈啊…啊！”银时显然还没来得及适应异物的侵入感便一下被坂本发狠地操进了小穴深处，下意识紧缩着肠壁，夹在坂本腰侧两边的腿也愈发用力。坚挺的性器贴紧了小腹，坂本一手搂着自己的后背来保持平衡一手套弄了起来，在体内抽送的动作伴随着不容置喙的强势。

“辰马你…嗯啊！”急着想指责坂本的不是，却发现那个人完全没给自己留有任何说话的余地。尽管再怎么努力地抑制住自己的声音被制造出后冲破喉咙，他还是觉得没办法完全咽下，“隔音差你还、还…哈啊…呜…还这么用力，慢、慢一点啊……”

他已经很努力在压制了。真的真的已经很努力了。但是坂本却对此视若罔闻，抽插起来的速度越来越快，小穴深处被顶到的冲击力也愈发强烈。开始涣散的瞳孔淡去了些许神采，满心担忧会被人发现让他愈感疲惫，既然坂本不肯听他的，那也只能迫使自己忘掉这种顾虑而乱无章法地啃在面前人的脖颈间，转移注意力来自欺欺人一小会儿也未尝不可。

“…听到就听到吧，银时。”坂本的声音听起来比平时沙哑了几分，他的语气像是被冷却过一样让人不寒而栗，“这样也正好让他们自己心里清楚，你是我的人，不要再打你的主意。”

这也是自己在意到心烦意燥的一个点。队伍中到底有多少人在觊觎能和白夜叉大人独处的机会他都细数不过来，一个个野兽般的目光根本不像是看上级的眼神，令人火大。

“喂…你这家伙到底在生什么气啊？”银时在呻吟的间隙时刻留了口气出来质问坂本，但说完这句话就没力气了，坂本的动作愈发地狠了起来，被疼痛和快感扭曲的表情无尽销魂。

坂本还没回答什么，就忽然听见拉门打开的声音，随后传来一声熟悉的叫唤，“喂，坂本……”

高杉踏进门槛后就看见这副赤裸的光景，视觉受到冲击，神色僵了一下，立刻关上门就要离开。

“…抱歉，打扰了。”

 

◇

 

身为亲友自是知道这两个人的关系是哪般的，只是误打误撞看见这种令人震惊的场面一时间让他有些难以接受。急促返回的途中不小心撞到了人，道声歉后听见来人问了一句：“是高杉大人啊。这么晚还没休息吗？我看您刚刚是从坂本大人那边的方向过来的，请问那位大人休息了吗？”

高杉即刻回答道：“坂本已经歇下了，有什么事情明天再说。”

来人有点失望地点点头，告别过高杉后却仍要往那个方向前去，被高杉慌忙拉住：“他已经睡觉了，你就不要去打扰他了。”

“…啊，高杉大人，其实我的房间在这个方向，我刚从大堂回来。”  
“啊…这样啊，那你先回去吧，抱歉。”

那两个笨蛋在这种时候做那种事情简直是找死…！

如遭电击一般，高杉脸色不太好，疾步走回了自己的房间。

 

◇

 

自己这副淫乱的模样被谁看到都无所谓，怎么偏偏还是被高杉那个家伙给看见…银时咬着下唇十分不甘，进出在穴中的粗大阴茎一刻未停地持续运动着，喘到全身瘫软无力，有些动弹不得的手一直抱紧了坂本，扭动着腰肢配合他的来回抽插。

“刚刚被高杉看见了啊……”坂本似乎也不是很在意，只是刻意说着这样的话来挑起银时的羞耻心，看着他潮红的面色和涌出眼眶的点点眼泪才觉心情放松了些，尽管明日起来的时候可能要被银时暴打一顿。…但是现在，夜晚的主动权一直都在他的手上，迷恋地吻上身下人的软唇，舔舐到的唾液在舌尖上停留，唇齿间的欢愉。

“今晚有些过火了…嗯、嗯啊啊！辰马…哈啊…！”筋疲力尽，凭借着最后一点清醒想要和骑在自己身上的这个人有所抗议，最后被取而代之的却仍旧只能是无尽的呻吟，上扬的尾音性感无比。他已经有在后悔今晚主动过来找他做的决定了，此时门外的人影还没被他注意到就被坂本提醒了一句，“银时，门外有人路过喔。”

一副好心的模样却在做着坏事。完全是无用的提醒，话音刚落就又是一个狠狠的深入，顶到银时穴内的敏感点后难免打开嗓子呻吟一声，被极力吞下的尾音断断续续却也无法被完全淹没。门外的人影似乎停顿了一下，做得越来越过的坂本毫无顾忌，只是用绵长的深吻来封住银时的唇瓣，降低音量。

“呜…呃…！”取代呻吟的是无尽的细小呜咽。身下的性器吐着白浊点点溅在坂本的小腹上，濡湿的穴口湿漉漉一片，不断进出抽送的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度深入。咕啾水声被压在微弱哽咽下，相拥而吻的姿态暧昧到极致，在口中肆意搅动的舌头连起一条唾液丝，深吻不停。

早就忘记自己手臂上还有点轻伤了，坂本根本不在意那点小伤，尽管肌肉用力一下痛在神经如电流漫过全身也无法阻挡自己和身下人欢爱的意图。他失神地咬在银时炽热的耳骨上，流出几声低喘，“银时，其实我也是会嫉妒的啊…你跟士兵们一起互动固然是好的，可是看着你对他们露出那样无防备的笑容我就…我就嫉妒到发狂啊。”

本来也只是打算跟银时解释一下自己今晚哪里不寻常，没想他听回答些什么便擅自在他发话之前射在了肠道里，灼人的温度再次点燃了身体的燥热。长长地舒出一口气，还没停下抽插的动作准备再来一发的时候却忽然被银时主动吻上了下颚——技术拙劣。

坂本愣了一下，“银时？”

终于等到坂本终于冷静下来缓了一会儿，银时才慢条斯理地碎吻着他的面部向他示好，开口发现声音喑哑便咳了几声清清嗓，疲惫地轻叹一声：“…你果然是笨蛋。笨蛋。那种事情有什么好嫉妒的…我喜欢的人从来都只有你难道你还不够清楚吗？…就像是，这种让人羞耻的事情，不是谁都可以的…我也只想和你做而已。”

心里一软，似乎有什么防线被突破了。坂本这才忽然觉得是自己太失控了，愧意冲上头灌满脑袋有些昏沉沉，手臂上伤口的刺痛现在才隐约挑起他的痛觉，用力过度以致伤口张烈，白色的绷带底下渗透着鲜红的颜色。

“喂，辰马，你伤口裂开了……”银时拧起眉头，有些慌忙地想去止血却发现自己身侧没有医药用品。

“…啊啊，裂开了。”坂本有点晃神，门外那道人影早已消失不见，后知后觉认识到自己今天干了什么才带着歉意退出了银时的身体，抽起几张卫生纸粗略地擦拭了几下，“今天就到这里吧…刚刚是我有点被冲昏头脑了，让你感到困扰了真的很抱歉。我现在就带你去清洗身体。”

“辰马。”银时松了口气，拉着准备起身的坂本继而打断他，“先处理好你的伤口，房间里有新的绷带吗，我给你缠上再去清理，不能感染了。”

他顿了一下，“再说了，你会那么想也是…挺正常的，虽然也跟你说通了但是我想还是跟你说声对不起比较好…我下次会注意的。”

顾不得自己伤口染出的大片鲜红，坂本搂紧银时蹭在他颈窝处颤抖地呼吸着。

“…我果然最喜欢你了，银时。”

 

◇

 

第二天早晨起来之后两个人一起去到大堂，士兵们已经有所聚集，在一同共进早餐。

高杉从看见他们两个并肩走过来的时候开始脸色就不是很好，拿着茶盏的手有点抖。桂在一旁注意到他有些异常的神色顺口问了句怎么了，被很冷静又好像不是很冷静地回答了没什么。

昨晚路过坂本房间的那个士兵注意到坂本后也有些窘迫，跟周围的人打个招呼先行离开后便不放心地想要去找坂本确认一下昨晚的事情：“早上好，坂本大人。…昨晚您房间里是不是有点什么，奇怪的声音？是有人潜进了您的房间里吗？”

坂本神色如常地笑了笑，举起自己的手臂指了指，“没什么人进来，只是睡到一半忽然被裂开的伤口疼醒，忍不住呻吟了几声罢了。被你听见了吗？啊哈哈哈，有点丢脸呢——”

士兵收了收脸色，恭敬地道歉：“对、对不起！是我想多了，打扰您了。”

银时用溢满杀气的眼神试图在坂本身上挖出一个洞，坂本加以回应的眼神十分诚恳，不断向他示好。

直到落座于高杉身边，才被人冷不丁防地骂了一顿：

“喂，你们两个，下次做那种事情给我滚去小树林。”

 

完

 

【我圆梦了】  
我爽了我可以我走了。  
今日在放松的课上面不改色地写小黄文，周围没人能看懂中文（。  
我滚去写作业了。  
高杉心里mmp）））


End file.
